fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Heath
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 15: Talons Alight (Hector's Story) or Chapter 21: Kinship's Bond (Eliwood's Story) |class =Wyvern Rider |mirage = |voiceby =Nathaniel Lane |jap_voiceby =Seki Tomokazu }} Heath is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is a proud Wyvern Rider of Bern who is honorable with a strong sense of justice and morality. Profile Heath once served Bern as a Wyvern Rider under the command of Vaida. Among his wingmates were Isaac, Lachius, and Belminade, none of whom ever appear in the story. As he reveals to Kent in a B level support, his unit was sent down to suppress an uprising. What they found, however, was a group of unarmed peasants who fled at their approach; a general had drummed up a false rebellion in order to further his military career. When ordered to kill the peasants, his unit refused and tried to stop other Bern forces from harming them. For this treason, they were branded traitors and to be hanged. The general responsible for the false rebellion also spread a lie that the unit had killed innocents, while the opposite was true. Vaida served as a decoy as the rest of the unit fled to cross the border, but was seriously injured in the resulting battle. However, his former wingmates, save Vaida, are now all dead because of their desertion from Bern. After fleeing Bern, he falls in with Eubans' mercenary group to make a living. In Hector's Story, he appears with a division of it along with Sealen during Chapter 15 and reports that he secured a route of retreat as Eubans ordered. He then leaves before the battle begins. He later appears when Eubans and the rest of the mercenaries attack Eliwood and Hector at a fort on Ostia's border. He will surrender to any of the lords if they speak to him, and can thus be recruited. If Ninian speaks to him, he asks her to send a message to the lords, and joins their army. If he is sent to fight Eubans, his former commander, they have a special pre-battle conversation. His wyvern is named Hyperion. Personality He voluntarily defects to Eliwood's side after the leader of his mercenary squad orders him to kill women and children — something that compromised his sense of personal honor. This indicates his high respect for chivalry, much as his refusal to kill innocents in Bern does. When he converses with Sealen during Talons Alight, he tells him to "watch himself" and ensure that he is not hurt, despite their having no close relationship, indicating that he cares deeply about those who he fights with and does not want to see his allies hurt. While he claims in his B level support with Kent: "Bern is nothing to me... I have no love for a country that slaughters its own," in his final chapter quote he states: "For Bern, land of my birth... May I return to it soon!" indicating that he misses his country. His A level support with Vaida best compromises these viewpoints as he expresses that he wants to protect Prince Zephiel, who he believes will be a just ruler. This would hopefully end the abuses of the people that Bern saw under King Desmond and make Bern a country that Heath can serve with pride. He can develop feelings with Priscilla, but when he learns her position as the adopted daughter of Count Caerleon of Etruria, he has no choice but to leave her, since he is a deserter from Bern. Alternatively, he can renew his loyalty to Vaida and depart with her to Bern to aid Prince Zephiel. In-Game Description: A deserter from Bern's wyvern riders. Prideful. Base Stats Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode Hector Hard Mode Promotion Gains E +40 }} Growth Rates |80% |50% |50% |45% |20% |30% |20% |} Supports *Kent *Legault *Louise *Priscilla *Vaida Overall While joining at a low level when most units will have almost reached level 20, or may have even already promoted, Heath is a particularly powerful aerial unit, having high strength and good speed at the expense of having low Resistance. He is also still vulnerable to arrows from enemy bow users, which can be problematic until the Delphi Shield is obtained. While his defense is higher than most playable units in the game, he will usually come nowhere near reaching the Wyvern Lord's high defense cap. Even with these weaknesses, Heath is still a good unit to have because of his high mobility and his higher constitution over most of the aerial units in the game. While he has a low speed cap, Heath's speed is still decent, along with good attack and skill, which go a long away offensively. Once promoted, Heath gains the ability to use Swords, which allows him to get the upper-hand against opposing axe users. Heath's constitution is also decent, and allows him to wield weapons as heavy as the Steel Sword and Silver Lance, weapons that most aerial units in the game would lose attack speed from wielding due to their lower constitution (however, Heath will still lose attack speed from some heavier weapons). Heath also has the advantage of having support partners that can match his high mobility, which can allow him to travel across maps without his support partners falling behind due to their decreased mobility. Heath gets bonuses in Hector Hard Mode, which make him easier to train in a mode of higher difficulty, despite still being difficult to train. Quotes Death Quote Battle Conversations *Vs. Eubans in Kinship's Bond (Chapter E21 or H22) Eubans: You are a traitor, Heath. You know nothing of honor! Heath: I... No. I simply must live a life of which I am not ashamed. Commander Eubans... It is not too late. Give the order to stop. If you do... Eubans: Ha ha... You're so naive! You're no knight. And you're no mercenary, either, you dolt! You know nothing! You can carry your precious morals straight to the grave! *Vs. Vaida in Unfulfilled Heart (Chapter E24 or H26) Vaida: You! Heath: Commander? Commander Vaida! It's me, Heath!!! Vaida: The deserter? By what right are you back in Bern? Heath: You first! Why are you working with the Black Fang? We swore to serve only House Bern... Vaida: I don't see anyone from the royal family around, do you? Heath: Commander Vaida... Vaida: Prepare yourself, Heath!! You were a novice when you reneged on your vows. Have you improved much since you turned your coat? Heath: Commander! I... I do not want to fight you. Vaida: No more talk! Final Chapter: Light Quote ''Heroes'' :Heath/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Heath - Wandering Knight Heath moved to Ilia and became a mercenary knight of some fame. He fought not for country, but for people in need. Heath and Vaida After paying her debt to Eliwood, Vaida returned to Bern. Though no longer an official knight, she sought to aid the prince from the shadows. Heath followed her home to Bern to support her. Heath and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Heath was a deserter from Bern. Their differences were too great. When they parted, Heath told a weeping Priscilla he would someday return. Trivia *Heath and Vaida were originally siblings, but this was dropped in the final version of the game. *In Heath's second support conversation with Priscilla, he has a line, "I'm fine. A few cuts and scratches won't kill me." But there is a typo, and the word "kill" is spelled "killl". Etymology A 'heath' refers to either a wild, uncultivated field or moor, or the shrubs and heather commonly found on a heath. Hyperion is the name of the Greek sun titan, the rulers of the world before the rise of the gods, and also the eighth moon of Saturn. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters